


Age/Sex/Location

by planchette



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Stabbing, Violence, cringy sexy chatting, early 90s sexting, general violence, ghostface has internet hahaha, hook ups, very bad dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planchette/pseuds/planchette
Summary: The dying embers of another summer day warmed your skin comfortably, a slight breeze cooling the sweat from your brow as soon as it formed. Florida was fucking disgusting during the day, but in the evenings it was almost enjoyable.You inhaled deeply and closed your eyes for a moment, feeling vulnerable in how completely okay you felt.It was all the more startling when a woman’s scream pierced the silence.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 34
Kudos: 87





	1. remember u will die

**Author's Note:**

> i was born in the mid-90s but had internet access early enough to confirm that people have always been cringe-y online

After exhaling another low, rumbling bong rip and enjoying the way the smoke danced around your small studio apartment you jiggled your mouse and watched the desk top in front of you hum alive. It was better to give it a few minutes to warm up and connect to the dial up so you decided to pad the few feet of pine flooring to the kitchenette for a glass of lukewarm water. Ah, Florida summers.

As the computer thundered to life you slurped the water, knowing that the expensive web connection was completely wasted on a burnout grad student like you. Roseville City College had set you up with this cushy pad while you were working on your nuclear engineering masters. Once at a party someone had told you that engineers make a lot of money and you were smart enough to pursue it seriously and too apathetic to feign more enthusiasm for anything else.

Of course, Florida was one of the last states that still believed in nuclear power as an emerging power source for the country; you were happy to leech off their federal grant program for a while and get a quality education or whatever. Who knows? Maybe when you finished you could really do something with your life. Eh, or you could just blow your brains out. Overall, you felt indifferent.

You went to school, attended labs, performed well. The rest of the time was spent in the dark cave that was your apartment, creating a new _Dungeons & Dragons_ file or lately, spending hours discussing _Twin Peaks_ fan theories through AOL instant messenger. You hadn’t always been the biggest David Lynch fan but there was something really strange about the show, beyond the corny dialogue and elevator underscoring. It was genuinely unsettling as if there was subtext you were missing; plus, Kyle McLaughlan was really fucking sexy and sometimes spending an episode with those intense dark eyes was what got you through the night.

There was something surreptitiously sexy and unknown about using AIM: talking honestly and openly with anonymous people from around the country behind fake aliases. Anyone could use the program as long as they had a computer. The first time you had logged on, it was a nerve-wracking experience that sunk a bowling ball sized lump in your throat; it felt dangerous. Hadn’t you been taught to avoid talking to strangers your entire life? Now you were running toward them with open arms, asking what they thought of Audrey’s character growth in the first season. For all you knew, you could end up chatting with a serial killer.

The program must have launched right away because as you turned around for another chug of water, the familiar start up chime of AIM rung from the computer. You had a few unread messages collected from your _Twin Peaks_ fan theory group friends, and your away message was on display in bold red font (a touch of personal flair):

_I’m so happy ‘cause today I found my friends; they’re in my head._

_I’m so ugly, that’s okay ‘cause so are you._

It was a pretty well-known song lyric but one that made you feel represented and mysterious; sure, maybe you would decide in a few days it was too corny but for now it was a rallying cry for the quiet ones that got left behind. Besides, you did feel ugly. And the only people you really enjoyed speaking to all happened to be tucked inside the massive grey computer that monopolized your school desk. Peeking behind the blackout curtain of the only window in your hovel, you could see the first glare of dawn. You knew you would have class in a few hours, and the thought of ‘engaging with your peers’ felt nauseating. You should have gone to bed, but the blinking notification badges of AIM twinkled at you enticingly, and you knew you wouldn’t be able to quiet your mind anyway.

Opening the messages you had received while you were away, you realized you had missed a lot. Since you had last been online, the _Twin Peaks_ fan community had been going nuts because a girl had washed up in Miami murdered in the exact same manner as Laura Palmer, one of the central characters of _Twin Peaks_. The copycat killer had left behind a note shoved under a fingernail of the victim same as Laura Palmer, a single word scrawled onto the paper:

_‘Roseville’_

You blinked at the screen a few times, a little unsure of what you were reading. How could this have been real? Checking your friends list to see if anyone was online, you opened a new chat with a username you weren’t super familiar with. It was probably someone you had recently become buddies with.

MementoMori65: hey

Ghostgirl420: hey!

MementoMori65: so

MementoMori65: who do you think did it

MementoMori65: the murder

MementoMori65: I mean

Ghostgirl420: the twin peaks copycat guy? Probably some sicko, gives me the creeps it happened so close.

MementoMori65: what

MementoMori65: no its not a copy cat thing

MementoMori65: if anything its an homage, probably. Here, look.

A link popped up and you selected it, opening a new window to a local news site that was covering the incident live as they had updates. There were photos of the scummy Florida boardwalk leading to the beach. You shivered in spite of yourself, knowing what lay on the other side of the neon yellow police line tape.

Ghostgirl420: Sorry, do I know you from school or something?

MementoMori65: No, we met last week in a horror movie discussion thread

MementoMori65: I was the Giallo guy, we talked about the power of lighting in horror

MementoMori65: god I feel like im being super weird now. Im new to this net stuff, i was just excited when I saw you were online.

GhostGirl420: no no its totally cool, it completely slipped my mind. Its great to talk to you again too

As you politely tapped out the message, you wracked your brain for the conversation this stranger was mentioning. You couldn’t recall having spent any time discussing Giallo (an Italian thriller-horror film style that combined mystery, eroticism and was regarded as a major influence of the slasher genre) last week even though that did sound like a great conversation you would have liked to have. You decided to play it cool for now, because why would someone lie about something like that?

Ghostgirl420: Sorry, stoner brain I guess lol. Im still catching up- who do YOU think did it?

MementoMori65 is typing…

MementoMori65 is typing…

MementoMori65 is typing…

You absent mindedly played a staccato rhythm against the lip of your glass of water as you passively browsed news articles about the murder in another tab while you waited for a response. Everything was the same, including the visual description of the victim: a blonde teenage girl, a senior in high school ready to start her life until it was tragically cut short by some psychotic loser obsessed with David Lynch. And then there was that _note_ \- who was this sick freak? Were they hinting they would be coming to Roseville next? You had been in Florida long enough to know that crazy shit just happened here, but this one really took the cake. Finally, the computer pinged brightly alerting a new message.

MementoMori65: I don’t know, but it should be interesting to find out.

You hummed in agreement, knowing whoever you were talking to couldn’t hear you. After taking another bong hit and practically hacking up a lung from the recoil, you decided to get a little brave in the chat:

GhostGirl420: ASL?

MementoMori65: Sorry? What does that mean?

GhostGirl420: Age, sex, location

MementoMori65: oh sure

MementoMori65: 27, male, Florida. What about you?

Ghostgirl420: Wow, that’s insane

MementorMori65: what?

Ghostgirl420: im in Florida too, just a weird coincidence.

Ghostgirl420: 25, female btw

MementoMori65: oh cool, where in FL? Im in Roseville, actually. Kind of why im nervous about the news.

There was a voice in the back of your head telling you to end the chat here, before things got too far. You kept going anyway.

GhostGirl420: me too… this is weird lol

MementoMori65: haha I guess it is. Should we stop?

Ghostgirl420: no its fine, just promise you won’t turn out to be a serial killer or something ok haha?

MementoMori65: lol promise. Just a guy, looking to have some genuine conversation.

You spent the early morning hours chatting with MementoMori65 about anything that crossed your mind: your dreams (he wanted to be a famous journalist, you lied and said you wanted to be an engineer), things that pissed both of you off (slow walking couples who take up the whole walkway, oatmeal, dog breath) and of course, movies. Both of you had strong opinions about the movies you hated, and even more so about the ones you loved. The conversation flowed easily and you were surprised by how comfortable you felt with this complete stranger. He knew your darkest and most intimate secrets, and you didn’t even know his name. Here, online in this little chat bubble: the two of you created a fantasy where nothing was real except for the words that passed back and forth. When your morning alarm went off- originally placed to wake you up in time for class- your heart sank as you realized that the conversation had to end.

Ghostgirl420: so

Ghostgirl420: I hate to do this but

Ghostgirl420: I g2g

MementoMori65: oh no! its ok though, we talked through the night I guess

Ghostgirl420: yeah I think ur cool lol

MementoMori65: I think you’re cool too ha ha

MementoMori65: I hope we can talk again soon

Ghostgirl420: I think we can make that happen :)

MementoMori65: ;)

MementoMori65: * :)

MementoMori65: ok well I hope you have a nice day.

Ghostgirl420: you too!

Ghostgirl420: until next time

Deciding to not overthink the wink emoticon thing, you quickly changed your away message and logged off so you could hop in the shower and wash away the unusual night you had.

Ghostgirl420: Away~

_‘Some folks like water, some folks like wine_

_But I like the taste of straight strychnine’_

Honestly, you were asking for trouble.

And he had answered.


	2. video nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stared at the screen, deciding whether or not you were lonely enough. You were.
> 
> Ghostgirl420: well
> 
> Ghostgirl420: what would u want to do?
> 
> Ghostgirl420: theoretically
> 
> Ghostgirl420: if we could meet up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to all the comments i received on the first chapter, so glad you guys enjoy this story so far!

Roseville was a small city- not comparable to a metropolis like New York City or Chicago, but large enough that it was uncommon to see a familiar face among the thrall. Normally the idea of disappearing into the crowd delighted you, but now wherever you went you found yourself looking for him. You had no idea what your new online friend looked like, but his words haunted you endlessly; it got so bad that you found yourself making intense eye contact with everyone late 20’s guy you saw, searching his eyes for some spark of recognition.

At night you stared at the computer in the corner of your studio apartment, your reflection frowning back at you from the inactive display screen. Somehow, you still couldn’t muster the courage to power on the unit and log on to see if he was around. Instead, you would smoke a bowl and force yourself to sleep; maybe it was the balmy heat, but you had crazy dreams every night that always frightened you awake covered in sweat.

One week later you finally logged back on because you actually had some school work to type for a group project. With an empty Microsoft word document open in the background, you opened AIM to find that your friend was indeed online. Before you could message him, he sent one first.

MementoMori65: long time no see

Ghostgirl420: yea sorry things have been crazy in my life

MementoMori65: np, was just wondering where you were.

Ghostgirl420: just school- kind of wishing i didn’t go back lol

Ghostgirl420: too much stress

Ghostgirl420: did you rlly miss me?

MementoMori65: yes

MementoMori65: of course

MementoMori65: I actually rented _I Spit on Your Grave_ during the week after we talked about it, thanks for the recommendation. Really gruesome, but the emotional payoff was huge. Big fan of that propeller scene at the end. Always appreciate seeing girls covered in blood

MementoMori65: especially if its not theirs

MementoMori65: you have good taste, thanks again

The sprinkling of attention brought a flush to your face, a reaction that felt embarrassing to have. Weren’t you supposed to be trying to build relationships with real people? This guy was probably some nasty old weirdo, just some pervert getting his rocks off. But he had remembered a recommendation _you_ had made and had actually watched it. He seemed cool, and he thought you were the cool one. You sighed winsomely, before typing:

Ghostgirl420: I wish this was real

MementoMori65: what do u mean

Ghostgirl420: like I wish we had met irl, or that I could meet someone like u

Ghostgirl420: become friends in person

Ghostgirl420: who knows, u know

Ghostgirl420: something normal.

Ghostgirl420: I could talk to you forever here; meanwhile I can barely hold a conversation with people I’ve known for years now. I wish I knew someone like you in real life

MementoMori65 is typing…

MementoMori65 is typing…

MementoMori65: yea

Ghostgirl420: pls just tell me its not weird

MementoMori65: its not weird

MementoMori65: I know what u mean

MementoMori65: I can be pretty shy, hiding behind my written words or work. Not a lot of friends, always moving. Its hard to find something tangible

Ghostgirl420: yea exactly, I want something tangible

MementoMori65: we could always

MementoMori65: u know

MementoMori65: meet

MementoMori65: esp since we live in the same city

Ghostgirl420: mmm idk

MementoMori65: y

Ghostgirl420: you’re a stranger lol! Like who knows

Ghostgirl420: ahhh im so embarrassed

MementoMori65: don’t be embarrassed! Its ok, I understand.

You stared at the screen, deciding whether or not you were lonely enough. You were.

Ghostgirl420: well

Ghostgirl420: what would u want to do?

Ghostgirl420: theoretically

Ghostgirl420: if we could meet up

Your palms sweated as they rested against the plastic keyboard.

MementoMori65: well

MementoMori65: I would want to take you out for sure

MementoMori65: have you ever been to Sophia’s downtown?

Ghostgirl420: no but ive driven past it a million times, it looks great

MementoMori65: it is great. I would take you there

MementoMori65: just to talk, and get to know you in person.

Ghostgirl420: and then? :)

MementoMori65 is typing…

MementoMori65: are you asking what I think you’re asking

MementoMori65: just want to make sure were on the same page

Ghostgirl420: yes

MementoMori65: ok

MementoMori65: it’s a little embarrassing

MementoMori65: but ive been staying at a hotel while im here doing freelance work in Roseville

MementoMori65: so after charmingly explaining my unique living situation to you

MementoMori65: and you being so smitten with me after our great date that you could overlook it

Ghostgirl420: oh of course lol

MementoMori65: you would accept my invitation for a night cap back at mine

MementoMori65: I’ve been told I make a really good old fashioned

Ghostgirl420: ooh nice, esp since hotels always have the best ice

MementoMori65: that’s what ive been saying!

MementoMori65: thank you for understanding

Ghostgirl420: so

Ghostgirl420: after a drink or two?

MementoMori65: right, well we could always check out the TV guide to see if there was anything on

Ghostgirl420: …

MementoMori65: but im sensing that would be a lost cause at that point

MementoMori65: so after checking that you’re still sober enough to tell a bad man from a good one

Ghostgirl420: thank you for including consent in this hypothetical

MementoMori65: of course, im an adult and not a monster

MementoMori65: so after that, I guess I would ask if I could kiss you

Ghostgirl420: I would definitely say yes

MementoMori65: that’s reassuring

Ghostgirl420: how would u want to kiss me

MementoMori65: mm I guess how I think you deserve to be kissed

MementoMori65: romantically

MementoMori65: slow at first, and with varying pressure. But hard enough that you can tell how lucky I feel to be kissing you.

MementoMori65: do you like being kissed with tongue?

Ghostgirl420: sometimes

Ghostgirl420: it depends

Ghostgirl420: only if you’re good at it

MementoMori65: trust me, im good at it

The hair on your arms stood on end and your skin puckered with goose flesh- what was happening and why was it _working?_ Sitting on your palm and slowly rocking on top of it, you watched the ‘typing…’ icon blink onscreen, brows knit in anticipation.

MementoMori65: ok so I would definitely want to kiss you with tongue

MementoMori65: after a bit of kissing, id move to your neck

MementoMori65: light kisses, maybe a few little nibbles just to test the water

MementoMori65: and at some point I guess id ask if youd want to join me in bed

Ghostgirl420: yes

You were sweating, wondering what this guy could possibly have looked like but still getting off on the anonymity.

MementoMori65: ok so id take you to bed, careful to undress you without ruining your clothes

You smiled appreciatively, not wanting to acknowledge the faded t-shirt and sweats you had been living in for the past three days.

MementoMori65: id trail kisses down your chest, biting the insides of your thighs until I reached the place you really want me to kiss you

Ghostgirl420: god yes

MementoMori65: are you touching yourself

Ghostgirl420: no

You lied.

MementoMori65: can you, please? For me?

Ghostgirl420: yes

You shuddered at the words on the screen, feeling your own dampness as you palmed yourself underneath the layers of fabric gently.

MementoMori65: id give you kisses with plenty of tongue

Ghostgirl420: you’re really playing up the tongue thing, you must be really confident ha ha

MementoMori65: well

MementoMori65: yes

MementoMori65: and also

MementoMori65: I have a tongue piercing :P

Ghostgirl420: are you being for real

MementoMori65: yes

Ghostgirl420: freak lol

MementoMori65: whatever you wish you could feel it now

You did.

Ghostgirl420: gahhh ok and then what?

MementoMori65: well, once I had you on the peak of finishing, id ask you to beg for it

MementoMori65: until I felt satisfied that you wanted to go to the end with me.

Ghostgirl420: i want to

MementoMori65: and then id let you come

Ghostgirl420: it is stupid how horny I am

Ghostgirl420: also why are u so good at that haha

MementoMori65: well not to toot my own horn

MementoMori65: but I am a professional writer

Ghostgirl420: hahaha and a humble one too

MementoMori65: hey, so far ive gotten some really great reviews ;)

Ghostgirl420: I wish this wasn’t so scary and uncertain and that we could just

Ghostgirl420: idk

MementoMori65: ?

Ghostgirl420: my ex (not saying this is like a ~relationship~ thing but-) did some rlly fucked up stuff

Ghostgirl420: I just have a hard time trusting now

Ghostgirl420: esp new people

MementoMori65: I understand. Do you want to talk about what happened?

Ghostgirl420: mm

Ghostgirl420: sure

MementoMori65: only if you want

Ghostgirl420: Thank you, I do. I feel ok to talk about it.

Ghostgirl420: it was fairly recent, I go to school with him… I’m actually working on a project still with him for this term

Ghostgirl420: but umm… we went to a party together

Ghostgirl420: and he was way too shit faced

Ghostgirl420: I was trashed too but not too far gone to forget what he did :/

Ghostgirl420: he cornered me and I was so dizzy I just needed to hold on to him for support

Ghostgirl420: but I guess he took that the wrong way, because he assaulted me that night

Ghostgirl420: we broke up, but he still says that I agreed to the sex… which I didn’t.

Ghostgirl420: aghhh sorry if that’s too much

Ghostgirl420: you are literally a stranger, sorry for the overshare

MementoMori65: no no apologies! oh my god that’s horrible, im so sorry you went through that.

MementoMori65: I know the things I just said in the chat…

MementoMori65: I just want to be clear that im not interested in sex with you without clear consent.

Ghostgirl420: I believe u, and thanks.

Ghostgirl420: yea it honestly even feels a little embarrassing to talk about here but idk I felt compelled to share

MementoMori65: please don’t be embarrassed, and thank you for sharing that with me.

MementoMori65: just out of curiosity

MementoMori65: whats his name

Ghostgirl420: lol why

Ghostgirl420: are you gonna go beat him up

MementoMori65: hahaha no, but if he has any active fines open lets just say I have some friends at city hall who could give him a hard time.

MementoMori65: im talking like a parking ticket or anything, and I can sic Sharon on him ASAP

Ghostgirl420: hahaha not Sharon

MementoMori65: jokes aside though, whats his name

Ghostgirl420: lol nah I think ill pass and keep that info to myself

MementoMori65: aww youre no fun haha

MementoMori65: I get it though, no worries

Ghostgirl420: you’re crazy lol

MementoMori65: mm nah

MementoMori65: its more like

MementoMori65: I just think you deserve better

MementoMori65: it makes me sad to know there are people out there who think they can treat anyone like that, much less you

Ghostgirl420: well thank you, I appreciate that

Ghostgirl420: thanks for the chat tonight

Ghostgirl420: sorry for being a little flaky, im just nervous about getting hurt

MementoMori65: you have nothing to apologize for

MementoMori65: the only thing I really want from you is more great conversations about movies. I enjoy your perspective on things.

Ghostgirl420: the feeling is mutual <3

Ghostgirl420: ok

Ghostgirl420: I have to go for tonight

MementoMori65: ok, I hope you have a good night

Ghostgirl420: thanks, I hope you do too :)

*Ghostgirl420 has left the chat.*

Danny closed the chat box with a relaxed, neutral expression. He genuinely liked this girl (in his own way, because _like_ wasn’t a common feeling for him), but she wasn’t going to make this easy for him. After fifteen minutes of research, he found what college she was finishing her masters at. An hour later, he had the ex-boyfriends name. Danny gritted his teeth as he penned the fucker’s details into his spiral pocket notebook, cross referencing the net and the yellow pages to find the address for his condo downtown. _Wouldn’t want to kill the wrong guy_ , he mused to himself silently, noting that the victim spelled his name with one ‘L’ instead of two.

Finally acknowledging the throbbing erection he had been ignoring while conducting his pre-work, Danny unbuckled his jeans and sat back in his creaky wooden desk chair. Head tipped back, he roughly jerked himself to completion at the thought of bringing his new friend her rapist’s head on a pike. After cleaning up his mess he returned to the keyboard, working away at the computer until he had concocted the perfect plan to intercept his target and do his work. Once satisfied, Danny rewound the Blockbuster copy of _I Spit on Your Grave_ in the VCR for another viewing; this time, taking notes. He had already notified Roseville they would be his next audience, and he was prepared to offer them poetic cinema.

Danny was a bad guy, but his heart was in the right place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if uve seen i spit on your grave.... no spoilers he he >:)
> 
> note: if you want to watch along with the movies mentioned, most are available on shudder or prime video. however, i WOULD recommend looking up a wiki synopsis first as a lot of the material is very intense and graphic. 
> 
> revenge horror low key makes me very sick to my stomach, but i think danny is into it.
> 
> also that movie is FUCKED if a cis man ever recommends that movie to you IRL, dont go out with him haha


	3. o sweet revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i h8 naming characters and then i forgot danny is a journalist so pls interpret my work as stylized and intelligent LOL

“This is… Embarrassing,” Danny murmured to himself as he read through another page of the detective novel your ex had secretly been working on over the years. Of course, your shallow ass ex who could barely remember your middle name had _dreams_ and _passions_ and of course you had already read each word of the asinine book at his request. In the past, you would become nauseated sitting on his bed-feeling his eyes staring at you- while you flipped through the pages, trying to find some way to compliment him that didn’t feel like a complete lie. It’s not that you wanted to spare his feelings at the time; you just didn’t want to offend him and risk being alone.

Danny straightened up when he thought he heard your ex walk into the locker room at the Roseville sports club; it was where he worked part time while he completed his own schooling, and where Danny was currently poring over the contents of his duffel bag in the staff locker area.

If you had been there with him, who knows? Maybe you would have laughed along and helped plan his demise. That dick deserved to be knocked down a few pegs anyway. And not just because of how he had hurt you; he was just an objectively bad guy.

When it turned out to be nothing, Danny relaxed a bit and uncrossed and re-crossed his legs as he sat on the locker room bench. Part of him still got butterflies over the setup of his kills, playing the waiting game; there was a degree of intimacy to his cruelty. You had to _really_ get to know someone to kill them the way Danny could, and he was certainly excited about this one. He had spent the past two weeks or so stalking this guy, learning his daily routine until he could identify the best moment to intercept.

He wanted to get your attention, all of it-but in his own way.

Earlier, he had considered canceling the whole plan altogether. Let the ex-boyfriend live and try to get to know you just as he was. Besides, wasn’t it a little too soon in the relationship to start killing for you? But while he had been following your ex through his day he became more and more convinced that he was making the right choice.

“’ _Detective Reynolds grabbed Mona by the hips and made out with her very well’_ \- what does that even mean?” Danny laughed to himself, reading aloud the raunchy text of the novel. The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall and Danny put down the pages and slipped into the darkness of a nearby shadow. Your ex stepped into the locker room, looking tired after closing the club’s pool areas and tying away all of the outdoor lake vehicles. He certainly was not alert enough to anticipate when the shadow behind him grew arms and placed a rag over his mouth; he gasped in surprise-exactly as Danny had expected- and let his body grow unconscious in his assailant’s arms as the drugs soaked into the rag took effect.

“Pathetic,” Danny commented, lowering the body to the ground.

When your ex opened his eyes again, he was worried he had pissed himself.

He thrashed aimlessly in the lake water trying to regain his faculties and figure out where he was, panicking as he struggled against the bindings that held him submerged. Whimpering, quietly cursing himself, he began looking around wildly for some hint of escape: there was none.

“Boo.”

Your ex screamed in spite of himself, crying and kicking his legs helplessly. When they came in contact with the dense metal of a boat propeller, he gasped in horror and understanding. From within the safety of the motor boat, a man leaned over in observation: he was clad entirely in black, the only noticeable feature being the cheap Halloween Funworld ‘silent scream’ mask that he wore. All he had to do was wave a gloved hand before your ex started begging for his life.

“Why are you doing this? Who are you? Please, _please_ don’t kill me, I haven’t done anything wrong-“

But the masked man had already left his watching post, headed toward the driver’s seat of the boat; apparently, not one for speeches.

“No, no, no, no” your ex moaned, crying and praying he might be saved by some act of fate. When the propeller lifted as the engine started, putting the sharp metal blades level with your ex’s mid-section, he was sure there was no getting out of this.

“’ _Suck it, bitch!’_ ” Ghostface called from the front of the boat, before powering the motor with a wicked laugh. Earlier while your ex was still unconscious, Danny had driven the boat out to the center of the lake before tying him to the propeller, and now was free to do donuts without fear of waking the neighbors as he disemboweled his victim. The vehicle’s loud and powerful motor overwhelmed the sound of the other man’s screams as he endured the propeller’s blade again and again. Even in the black of night, Danny could see the dark water turning red.

Nobody likes the dirty work, not even Danny himself. After his moment of glory, collecting the victim’s head from its wasted torso was a bit difficult but he was able to retrieve it after some time. He noticed a bounce in his step as he left the sports club carrying his prize in your ex’s duffel bag; it had been a while since a kill had brought him this much fulfillment. He had you to thank for that.

Danny’s next destination for the night was only a twenty minute drive away, and admittedly was the part he was most excited about. This is what all the research had led up to. Sure, killing a guy for you was the idea; but once he had started digging he couldn’t believe all that he found. Getting the address was easy, and Danny admired the charming neighborhood as he sauntered up to the doorstep with the red and white duffel bag. Gently, he placed the bag down and pulled his spiral notebook from a pocket within his jacket. He scratched out a few words, and left the ripped sheet of notebook paper on top of the bag for its recipient to read when they noticed the package in the morning.

Danny couldn’t help but whistle the whole way home.

_Roseville Gazette May 25 th, 1992_

**‘I Am A Rapist’**

**Pictured:** _evidence photo of Percy’s duffel bag, left at the residence of a former victim with a piece of paper on top reading ‘I Am A Rapist’ in messy pen handwriting._

**Local College Student Murdered in Shocking Rape Ring Uncovering; Is this Victim’s Revenge?**

By Jed Olsen

The sleepy college town of Roseville was shaken by tragedy at the loss of local college student and Roseville sports club employee, Wiliam Percy, who was brutally murdered in a boating accident over the weekend by an unknown assailant. The perpetrator left partial remains of the victim as well as a duffel bag filled with damning evidence about the deceased’s sexual assault history for a former girlfriend, bearing the sign ‘I Am A Rapist’, which begs the question: Was this life taken by a murderer, or a vigilante?

The recipient of the note and bag, Rachel Warner, 22, went on to testify to police that indeed she had been sexually assaulted by Percy, as well as at least seven other women at the college that she knew of. When asked about previous encounters with the deceased, almost all the victims came forward to report the assault with local law enforcement, but were brushed away. One of Percy’s victims who chose to remain anonymous commented, “It’s terrible, but in a way I’m glad. It made me sick seeing him at parties, trying that stuff again with other girls. I’m a little thankful to whoever did it. I don’t know who you are, or why you did this… But may God save your soul.”

Percy is survived by his mother, father, and younger brother. The family has been informed and chose not to offer a response to the Gazette at this time.

_This story is still developing. Have a tip? Call our anonymous reporting line: XXX-XXX-XXXXX_

MementoMori65: Away~

Downy sins of streetlight fancies

Chase the costumes she shall wear

Ermine furs adorn the imperious

Severin, Severin

Awaits you there.

\- ‘Venus in Furs’ the Velvet Underground

*Ghostgirl420 has entered the chat.*

Ghostgirl420: hey

Ghostgirl420: hello?

Ghostgirl420: where are youuuuuu

*MementoMori65 has entered the chat.*

MementoMori65: Have you ever seen _Deep Red_?

Ghostgirl420: nope

MementoMori65: Want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a movie list and a playlist for this if u want it.lmk.


	4. profondo rosso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie date.

Ghostgirl420: it was all so weird

Ghostgirl420: reading about it in the news

Ghostgirl420: and already knowing everything

Ghostgirl420: and none of those other girls know it happened to me too. Based on the names that have come out so far, it looks like they haven’t even counted me as one of the victims… who knows how many women he hurt.

MementoMori65: that’s so fucked, im so sorry.

MementoMori65: do you wish you had been interviewed or something? Are you going to try to come forward?

Ghostgirl420: no

Ghostgirl420: god no

Ghostgirl420: I don’t know what I possibly could have added

Ghostgirl420: plus I kind of like being not known, it feels like the story isn’t mine anymore.

Ghostgirl420: it was just weird, seeing this major life event that totally wrecked me… kind of disappear. Especially knowing that it didn’t just happen to me, and maybe it wasn’t as unique of an experience as I thought.

MementoMori65: what happened to you is still terrible

Ghostgirl420: no I know

Ghostgirl420: idk I guess im trying to say im glad

Ghostgirl420: like obviously im not glad hes dead, its awful

Ghostgirl420: or that there is apparently a masked killer in Roseville??

MementoMori65: typical florida man shit if you ask me

Ghostgirl420: LOL ur probably right

MementoMori65: honestly it’s almost always just some weird florida man shit.

Ghostgirl420: jeezzz im sure, im not from here so im not familiar. I only moved for school, this place is wild.

Ghostgirl420: which paper do u work at?

MementoMori65: mm

MementoMori65: ‘I kind of like being not known’

Ghostgirl420: ha ok fair

MementoMori65: I wanted to say btw

MementoMori65: im sorry for joking about that guy when you mentioned him, I want you to know I take you and the things you share with me really seriously.

Ghostgirl420: omg WHAT lol I completely forgot about that haha. Nooooo don’t worry I never thought that, that would be quite an assumption to make. I kind of agree with the people who are saying it’s probably one of the victims in a disguise.

Ghostgirl420: tbh I think YOU should be more suspicious of ME haha, i have a much stronger motive to do it.

MementoMori65: ha ha if you say so

Ghostgirl420: well I guess you can make it up to me

Ghostgirl420: on our ~date~ lol

Ghostgirl420: I didn’t even know Roseville had an art house cinema

MementoMori65: it may have been one of the first things I researched when I got here lol

MementoMori65: what can I say? I love the movies

Ghostgirl420: me too! I’ve just only been to the megaplex at the mall. I’m excited to check this place out.

Ghostgirl420: btw

Ghostgirl420: if we are going to be meeting tonight

Ghostgirl420: should I bring a sign or something lol

Ghostgirl420: like how are u going to know its me

MementoMori65 is typing…

MementoMori65: no no signs needed haha. This theater doesn’t get a ton of visitors. Just sit in the back row in the center, and we will meet there.

Ghostgirl420: omg are you serious? what if someone else sits in the back before you get there?

MementoMori65: then that man is gonna have a great date

MementoMor65: jk

MementoMori65: that won’t happen.

MementoMori65: trust me

MementoMori65: ill find you ;)

It was stupid how long it took you to pick out underwear. It wasn’t even like anything was going to happen; you were meeting a stranger who you had never seen in your life, and here you were, deciding if it was more practical to wear something sexy or no panties at all.

“Nothing’s gonna happen, just wear whatever you want.” You scolded your reflection, putting away the expensive silk panties and instead donning a simple everyday pair. There were too many factors at play to begin considering something like that: what if he didn’t like you? What if you two didn’t hit it off? What if he didn’t show up at all?

For some reason, you were most concerned that he would simply not appear, embarrassing you at the theater. Your stomach was flip-flopping and your palms had been sweating non-stop since you woke this morning, and now that it was time to leave the shabby apartment you were filled with dread at the idea; shoving your negative thoughts to the back of your mind as best as you could, you finished dressing and headed out.

Mapquest came up with the strangest driving directions to get to the theater and you balanced the printed sheets in your lap while keeping your eyes on the road as best as you could. The route led through old Roseville, the historical side of town that was filled with small family-owned businesses and antique stores. It was much easier than you expected to find parking, so much so that you found yourself in the area fifteen minutes earlier than you needed to be.

Deciding to explore the block until it was time to meet up at the theater, you slung your shoulder bag out of the passenger side seat and over your head, before locking the car doors and walking aimlessly in any direction that called to you.

The dying embers of another summer day warmed your skin comfortably, a slight breeze cooling the sweat from your brow as soon as it formed. Florida was fucking disgusting during the day, but in the evenings it was almost enjoyable.

You inhaled deeply and closed your eyes for a moment, feeling vulnerable in how completely okay you felt.

It was all the more startling when a woman’s scream pierced the silence.

Whipping your head around, your fight or flight instinct kicked in and you began running toward the sound in search of whoever needed help. Slipping into an alleyway, you followed the choked sobs of the victim until you reached a dead end: it was empty, devoid of people, only a few dumpsters and a ratty old couch slumped against a wall there to greet you. Just as soon as you got there, the woman’s screams stopped.

Were you too late? Or was there no one there at all?

“Fuck,” you whispered to yourself, blinking back panicked tears. What was going on? And since when did you _jump into action_ at the sound of someone in distress?

Checking your wristwatch for the time, you realized your fifteen minutes were up and the movie would be starting soon. Staring intently into the alley one last time, as if something new would appear, you jogged off in the direction of the theater. As you ran, you fought the urge to look behind you, feeling a pair of menacing eyes burning holes into your back.

\--

Well, your friend was right: the theater was a total ghost town.

The emerald green and elaborately lit marquee loomed over you, sparkling with the night’s title:

_Dario Argento’s **Profondo Rosso** or **Deep Red**_

The only other Argento flick you’d ever checked out was _Suspiria_ and it had been beautiful to look at but inevitably gave you strange dreams for weeks. The front area of the theater was empty, so after purchasing your own ticket, you headed in to see if he was already inside the auditorium.

The interior of the theater was chilly from the powerful air conditioning and smelled like popcorn; there was an outcropping at the front below the screen as if this place used to be for theatre or vaudeville, now transformed into a movie house. As the opening previews played advertising other films being shown at this theater, you started inching your way into the center of the back row.

There was no one there.

Heart pounding, you sat and bit back the edging tears of disappointment.

Aside from a few couples near the front of the auditorium, you were alone.

Not wanting to waste the money spent on the ticket, nor the opportunity to distract yourself from the strange incident in the alleyway, you settled into the creaky old movie chair, happy to escape into someone else’s life for a bit. Yours wasn’t going great right now, and it felt good to shed it like a second skin as the movie’s title music began.

The opening scene was captivating, a well-balanced shot full of color and an explosive story. Without even knowing it, minutes had gone by and the vice grip that was crushing your heart was letting up bit by bit as it became entranced by the mystery unfolding onscreen. Movies really could fix anything.

After the scene in which a psychic medium senses the killer’s presence in the theater- sending the crowd in the film into pandemonium- the strong scent of musky cologne wafted into the auditorium. You were so engrossed in the movie that even the scent felt immersive, and it was startling when a low voice beside you said,

“See? Found you.”

Even in the darkness of the theater, you could hear the smile in his voice. The seat next to you made a load creaking noise as he sat beside you, and when you finally ripped your eyes from the screen to look at him he was reciprocal in his gaze. He had pale blonde that was lazily styled with gel, and light-colored eyes that settled into a muted grey in the faded light. The most noticeable thing about him was when he smiled to greet you, he had a small gap between his two front teeth. As you inspected him, self-consciously you wondered if you passed his test too.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” he offered, brows knit apologetically, “I was kept late at work and my boss is kind of a hard ass.”

“I thought you might not show,” you feebly muttered back, heart hammering in your chest.

“Yes, I was worried you might think that,” he responded, “I really can’t apologize enough. I’ve started this date on the complete wrong foot.”

A couple in the front turned their head a bit to shush him, and you both giggled nervously in response. Your date made a sarcastic face at the couple once they turned back around and you snickered at the gesture. Something about his instant charm relaxed you and a much braver version of you spoke up to say,

“Well, what are you going to do to make it up to me?”

His eyes widened at first, and then his expression relaxed into a wry grin.

“I can think of a few things,” he said coolly, brushing a hand against yours and leaning back in his seat, eyes on the screen.

“Oh?” You asked, nervously feeling his long slim fingers as they interwove with yours in a handhold.

“Yeah, but it’s going to require some trust,” he said to the screen, eyebrows raised playfully.

“How do you expect me to trust you already? We’ve barely met, I don’t even know your name-“

“Oh come on, but aren’t you _interested?_ It’ll be fun.” He leaned in, finally close enough that you could make out the blue-ish tint of his eyes. The smell of his cologne was overwhelming, although not necessarily in a bad way.

The two of you stared at each other in a silence that grew hot with tension, until you broke it.

“Okay, as long as it’s fun.”

He smirked in earnest now,

“It’ll be fun. Close your eyes.”

“Uhm,” you immediately protested, but after catching his handsome face in the flickering light of the movie screen- _fuck it._

“Fuck it,” you voiced your thought aloud, “Eyes are closed.”

You were practically trembling in anticipation as the seat beside you shifted again and suddenly your date was settled between your legs, knees on the sticky carpeted floor of the auditorium. Eyes still closed, you giggled disbelievingly, now understanding the gift he intended to give you as he spread back the layers of fabric to reach your sex. Working with him, the two of you shimmied down the plain cotton underpants you wore, thankful that his head was under your skirt and he could not see how mortified you looked.

“Still okay?” he muffled under your skirt, steady hands wrapped gently around your thighs.

“Yes,” you shuddered breathily.

“Okay, open your eyes,” he instructed and as you did the onscreen fortune teller received the first of many violent blows to the back. The steady black gloved hand of the killer followed her, ready to administer the next grueling strike.

You gasped as the cherry red blood spilled on screen, and simultaneously, your date licked a long hot stripe along your entrance. Face burning and biting back arousal, you watched the grisly murder unfold on screen as the man below you twirled his tongue lackadaisically against your clit, stopping to nibble on it when you had grown too quiet for his liking.

The fortune teller onscreen fell to the floor, mouth pouring out viscous dark blood and gasping for air as the man below you suddenly hiked your knees up and ate you out more vigorously, torturing you in tangent with the growing climax of the scene.

The woman was being hacked to pieces, blood running in thick ribbons down her arms and exposed breasts, as you approached a violent orgasm.

You crushed your eyes shut when the stimulation became too much, squeezing every muscle in your body as you came blindly in conjunction with the sound of the fortune teller’s dying shriek onscreen.

Behind the lids of your eyes, all you could see was explosions of red red red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeeeeee u like?? argento movies are just so sexy, maybe this is just my personal fantasy but i hope you enjoy it too haha
> 
> Movie List:  
> I Spit On Your Grave  
> Suspiria  
> Deep Red
> 
> Here's what's on the mix CD playing in Danny's car currently: (All music published before 1993 for accuracy)  
> "Strychnine" The Sonics  
> "Venus in Furs" the Velvet Underground  
> "Waiting Room" Fugazi  
> "Bigmouth Strikes Again" the Smiths  
> "Add it Up" the Violent Femmes  
> "This Charming Man" the Smiths  
> "Confessions" Violent Femmes  
> "Raining Blood" Slayer  
> "Psycho" The Sonics  
> "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" Iron Butterfly
> 
> Thank you so much for the love and support on this story, your encouragement is very meaningful to me and I just wanted to say I appreciate all of you very much.


End file.
